Something There for Her
by Quadrantje
Summary: AR. Companion to He Has to Believe. Laura's view from the last scene with Elosha to after The Hub.


**Disclaimer: still not mine and I'm still convinced that's a good thing!  
A/N: as promised a few more in-ep fics to The Hub. This one and it's companion _He Has to Believe_ are both for Mariel. Because she continues to review and because she writes awesome fic (which I hope she will continue to do for BSG).  
Summary: Companion to _He Has to Believe_. Laura's view from the last scene with Elosha to after The Hub. AR**

**Something There for Her**

'Maybe there's something there for me.' She had been thinking about Bill when she said that, he was her 'something'.

So when Elosha said, 'Maybe even closer,' she only hesitated a second before believing she was speaking of him. There was something about Bill, he was near. And when Helo came to tell her there was a raptor in their path, she knew it was him.

**_-xxx-_**

Arranging to be the one, the only one, who met him was easy, she just told Helo in what room they should let him set down and that they weren't to be disturbed for anything. Simply waiting for him there wasn't. She could feel the nerves racing through her, wrecking her composure as she stood there. And then his raptor came. She had to move out of the way, but she saw how he put it down. There was probably nothing special about it, but still it felt like something completely him and she felt herself moved by it. By the way he landed a plane! So when the hatch opened and she saw him there it was all she could do to stay put. She didn't know what would happen if she let herself go, whether she would collapse to the floor or run to him, but she did know that she wanted to keep it together for a few more moments, and just watch him. Now, with her heart open, just seeing him standing there and then walking towards her was enough to make her feelings race through her and to steal away her speech. And when he was standing in front of her, as if the mere presence of him wasn't enough the message in his eyes was strong and she couldn't find the words she wanted to say. To express all that she was feeling. All that she hadn't been feeling for so long.

It was him who finally braved the silence with a 'missed you' that was huskier than it had ever been. Safe words, which gave her the choice of how much she wanted to make of them, but with the depths in his eyes also so meaningful.

She was almost overwhelmed by her feelings after having shut them away for so long. And then to see his so clearly made her own 'me too' come out far weaker than she had ever intended. And he knew, bless him, and gave her strength. First a grip on her upper arms and then a gentle embrace. And in his embrace she could breathe, could feel, could find so much strength. Enough strength to tell him 'love you'. Just two words whispered on an exhaled breath but he heard her, she knew, because he held her just a bit closer, tighter. And having said them filled her with a sense of peace, and with joy. And so many other feelings that some of them just had to get out as tears or she felt she would burst. But she wasn't aware of them until he pulled away from her slightly, told her with another two simple words, 'about time,' that he felt the same for her and had for a while, and gently kissed her temple. She smiled, even through her tears, and savoured the feel of his hand against her face. Only for a moment though, because the need to be closer to him quickly demanded another embrace and she threw her arms around him and pulled him close, feeling him do the same.

She felt like she'd come home and just the thought of either of them letting go created a deep sense of loss within her. Apparently he felt it too because they remained like that for a long moment outside of time. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, but to them it felt like an eternity. Finally they let go, separating just enough to look each other in the eye, contentment and joy written on both their faces. Neither said it, but they knew they had to rejoin the others and settle back into their respected positions. As one they turned to the door and walked out, but, contrary to their usual practice her arm wasn't curled around his but lingered on his waist and his was around her shoulders where she was tucked into the hollow of his arm. She leaned against him slightly, ready to rely on someone besides herself. And he was glad for it.

_**Fine**_

**This story has a companion, which is meant to be read before this one actually, but it doesn't really matter, _He Has to Believe_.**


End file.
